Cloudstalker
by J.K. SALVATORI
Summary: Esta es la historia acerca de la vida de muchos seres a bordo del Cloudstalker, pilotado por su siempre carismático y confiable Capitán Lincoln Loud y su hermosa pero cínica primera oficial Carol Pingrey. ¿Cuánto drama podría haber en un simple vuelo de catorce horas? Pues habrá que descubrirlo.


**4 de noviembre**

.

.

.

**Lamento mi gran ausencia. No tengo excusas ni palabras —literalmente— por descuidar mis otros proyectos, cuando me sienta cómodos con ellos los continuare. Pero ahora me gusta trabajar en una historia como este.**

.

.

.

"_Cuando todo parece estar en tu contra_

_Recuerda que los aviones despegan contra el viento, no a favor"_

Herry Ford

I

Lincoln Loughead estaba sentado en la cama. Esperando al despertador. Este sonó y Lincoln inmediatamente lo apago. Eran las siete en punto. Le había ganado a su teléfono de nuevo, era impresionante pues había personas que necesitaban hasta seis alarmas distintas para levantarse, sin exagerar.

Lincoln se levantó a las seis. Solo tardo una hora en arreglarse. Se había bañado y después vestido con su camisa, pantalón, zapatos y corbata, la camisa era blanca y la corbata negra, como lo establecía el reglamento de vestimenta de la aerolínea. Ajusto las mancuernillas de plata en forma de ala. Lustro los zapatos, y el cinturón, ajusto la pinza de corbata en forma alas extendidas. Verifico su elegante reloj de platino negro. Recogió su saco y su sombrero.

Le dio una última mirada a la linda chica que estaba en la cama dormida, piel morena, alta y esbelta, seguía envuelta en sabanas que cubría todo su cuerpo, toda su ropa seguía en el piso. Lincoln no se sintió culpable de no despedirse de ella, lo habían acordado así en la noche.

Lincoln le había advertido que tendría que irse muy temprano. Ella por otro lado no tenía que irse al trabajo hasta la noche, que era cuando el restaurante cinco estrellas en donde Lincoln ceno anoche y donde también ella trabajaba como asistente de cocina abriría. Como son las cosas de la vida, Lincoln solo quería agradecer a la persona que le preparo una de las mejores ensaladas Cesar que había comido en su vida… una cosa llego a la otra que inicio y termino en la habitación del hotel.

Estaba seguro de que se volverían a encontrar algún día. Tomo su teléfono, pasaporte y billetera y se dispuso a salir.

—Al menos podría despedirse capitán —dijo la chica que ni siquiera se había movido o abierto los ojos.

—Tienes razón —Lincoln se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica, su piel era suave y joven… ahora sí que se sentía un poco culpable. Ella tenía veinte años claro… pero Lincoln casi le llevaba una década y media por delante—, ¿Mejor?

—Si —Myla no abrió los ojos, la cama era demasiado cómoda—, ¿Por cuánto tiempo está pagada esta habitación? Es mucho mejor que mi departamento— Lincoln no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa al notar que ella no pudo evitar su acento con "ere". Si bien en Singapur el inglés es mayoría había personas como Myla que no lo dominan del todo, teniendo mucho sentido porque ella es de Tailandia.

—Hasta el mediodía, después de eso van a entrar y te cobraran.

—No creo que pueda pagarlo.

—No es tan caro la verdad, además, este hotel es de una firma comercial aliada a la aerolínea.

—Dormiré un rato y me iré —Myla enterró la cabeza entre la almohada.

—El gimnasio si esta libre hasta mañana. Lo use ayer, está bien equipado.

—Lo pensare… que tengas buen viaje…

—Gracias, lo tendré —Lincoln se retrasó solo tres minutos, pero aun así era tiempo perdido. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta.

—Oye.

Diablos, pensó Lincoln.

—¿Si Myla?

—¿Te volveré a ver? —Myla no desenterró la cabeza del lino.

Lincoln tardo un poco en contestar. Era un poco cada vez más difícil repetirlo siempre.

—Tal vez, me gustó la ensalada del restaurante. Si tengo un vuelo a esta dirección ya tendré un sitio a donde ir.

—De acuerdo, espero en serio volverte a ver —dijo Myla. Lincoln se despidió con la mano.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

A cuantas no les he de haber dicho todo eso, pensó Lincoln, soy horrible en serio…

Aun si quisiera llegar a conocer más a fondo a la gran mayoría de las mujeres con las que ha estado, no podía, su profesión era de las más horribles para establecer una relación seria.

Lincoln se dirigió al pasillo del ascensor.

Las paredes altas del hotel estaban revestidas con losas de piedra cremosa, y la alfombra era gris, las lámparas eran ostentosas con muchos vidrios doblado de muchas formas con los bombillos amarillos.

Se acercó a los ascensores y noto a una mujer recostada de la pared, una mujer alta, de piel blanca y de cabello amarillo, con un uniforme negro ya puesto que era igual al de Lincoln. Solo que tenía una barra menos en la insignia del hombro. Lincoln se acercó a su primera oficial.

Carol llevaba su gorra debajo de su axila derecha, una maleta de cuatro ruedas estaba estacionada a su lado, una exactamente igual a la de Lincoln.

—Buenos días capitán —se podía notar el tono irritado de Carol. Lo llamo por su título, eso no era bueno.

—Buenos días Carol —respondió Lincoln.

Carol no lo miro, tomo su maleta y se acercó al ascensor para presionar un botón.

Lincoln sonrió.

—¿Estas molesta?

—No —respondió fríamente. Lincoln entro con ella en el ascensor, esta se alejó un paso de él. Carol presiono el botón.

_Este será un vuelo muy largo._

Una vez que llegaron a recepción, había un taxi esperándoles afuera. El hombre insistió en meter sus equipajes, pero ambos cortésmente lo hicieron ellos mismos. Para que el hombre no pensase que le menospreciaban o que se hiciese una idea equivocada, Lincoln le entrego el equivalente a veinte dólares como propina a pesar de que era un taxi del hotel ya pagado. El hombre lo agradeció. Tanto Carol como Lincoln se sentaron los asientos traseros.

Durante el trayecto, Lincoln aprovecho para admirar Singapur una vez más, era una ciudad maravillosa. De las mejores y más hermosas que había visto. De todas las ciudades en las que ha estado el mismo Lincoln coincidía en que las ciudades del Este asiático eran sus favoritas. Shanghái, Hong Kong, Taiwán, Taipéi, Tokio, Osaka, Kuala Lumpur, Seúl, Yakarta y Manila. Le gustaba Asia… y algún día se compraría una casa en algún lugar de Asia, no le importaba en dónde. Se lo había dicho a Carol varias veces. Y esta se hacía de oídos sordos… pues le había dicho a Lincoln que algún día se iría a vivir a Lyon, la tierra natal de su madre…

Y ella no tenía planes de irse sola…

El taxista, Lee Tong, lo era desde hace diez años, y llevaba cinco con el hotel, le gustaba su trabajo, ir de un sitio a otro, era lo más parecido que encontró cuando se retiró del pequeño ejército de Singapur, alcanzo el rango de sargento primero y ahí se quedó durante quince años empezando cuando tenía dieciocho. Era muy dedicado a su profesión, el mismo estaba consciente de que ser el taxista al servicio de un lujoso hotel solo lo hacía un taxista glorificado, pero aun así iba a trabajar con orgullo. Era un buen esposo y padre —al menos esa era la imagen que él tenía de sí mismo—. Aunque era fiel a su esposa, que había que ser realistas al decir que no tenía la misma belleza que tenía hace veinte años, no podía dejar de ver de tanto en tanto a Carol, como el auto era uno de esos taxis que no eran largos, pero si altos, el retrovisor tenía una vista perfecta de todo el asiento trasero. Carol ignoraba las miradas pues llevaba en su cabeza unos gigantes auriculares… movía la cabeza de vez en cuando, era como si le llegaran «latidos» a sus oídos.

Lincoln sí que lo noto, Lee no lo noto a él eso sí; pero Lincoln no le dijo nada al ver que no había perversión en sus ojos… solo había… curiosidad. No culpaba al taxista por embobarse con Carol, de hecho, era muy común que Carol atrajese todo tipo de atención tanto de deseada como no. Una vez Lincoln —a pesar de su gran reputación— casi fue despedido por golpear a un pasajero de primera clase que le dio una nalgada a Carol, hasta un agente federal aéreo lo arresto y todo, era lo normal, imagina ver como el capitán de una aeronave se pone errático en medio del vuelo. Por suerte, Carol lo defendió ante los jefes y, como el pasajero que resultaba ser un magnate de emporios de tiendas de comestibles y no quería nada de publicidad sobre esto, Carol retiraría el cargo de acoso por una suma considerable. Lincoln aun tenia curiosidad de cuanto le quito a ese imbécil millonario llamado Philip Spin —Aunque al parecer le decían Flip—, pero Carol nunca se lo dijo y el acuerdo de confidencialidad no dejo que nadie nunca lo supiese.

Lincoln descubrió después que le compro una gran casa a su padre. Y ella misma se compró un Aston Martin último modelo.

El taxista Lee había visto a muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, sobretodo extranjeras, pues eran clientes habituales del hotel, de hecho, hoy mismo había llevado temprano a un par de gemelas hacia el aeropuerto de _Changi_. Y estaba seguro de que una de ellas era modelo, pues había visto su foto en varios carteles de _Victoria's Secret_.

Pero Carol… había algo en ella que la hacía algo más atractiva que esa modelo —Cuya melliza de hecho era muy atractiva igualmente—, tal vez era el uniforme que le otorgaba profesionalismo a su imagen. Cosa que en tiempos actuales era lo que se consideraba más atractivo. Además, su uniforme era ajustado, su falda llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, a Carol le gustaba usarlas a pesar de que también tenía la opción de usar pantalones. Carol impregnaba todo el auto con su perfume. Las luces que entraban por las ventanas rebotaban en sus aretes de oro. Un lápiz labial rojo cuyos bordes eran limpios. Ojos azules. Un largo cabello dorado con un olor a vainilla. Un ligero rímel azul bajo sus ojos.

Carol era como una estrella fugaz en el cielo. No. Era una lluvia de meteoros. De las pocas veces que se ve de frente y el breve tiempo que lo hace ante alguien, esa persona no podrá apartar la vista de ella.

Ya estaban cerca del Aeropuerto Internacional de Singapur... o, también conocido solo como _Changi_. Aunque claro, se le llamaba de ese modo a todo lo que estuviera en _Changi_.

Había una cosa que a Lee no le quedaba claro… entendía perfectamente por qué una modelo se quedaría en el _Boss Hotel_. Un hotel que cuesta cuarenta dólares estadounidenses la noche. ¿Pero porque un par de pilotos? Se supone que deben dormir cerca del aeropuerto, y es bien sabido que las aerolíneas son generosas con sus tripulantes. Claro que podían pagarlo ellos mismos… pero entonces su salario se vería diezmado.

El hombre tenía muchas preguntas… pero recordó que nada de eso era su asunto.

Ya habían llegado frente al aeropuerto. Lee se estaciono en la zona preferencial para taxis con permisos, como el suyo. Los tres se bajaron, como Lincoln se bajó primero le ofreció la mano a Carol, esta sorprendentemente la acepto, pero aun así no le dijo nada. Mientras eso pasaba, Lee Tong dejaba las maletas en la acera. Se despidieron dándose la mano. Lee Tong se fue raudamente al recibir la llamada del hotel, al parecer una ejecutiva se quedó dormida.

Lincoln y Carol ingresaron al aeropuerto. Se acercaron a la terminal de la aerolínea. El aeropuerto era enorme. Y estaba congestionado de personas.

El aeropuerto internacional de Singapur era considerado como uno de los mejores terminales aéreos. Y, _Skytrax_, lo ha considerado seis veces el mejor aeropuerto del mundo, además de también el más lujosos, el más elegante, y el más cómodo para esperar. Más de ochenta millones de pasajeros, más ocho mil aviones semanales. _Changi_ no es solo considerado un aeropuerto; también entra en la categoría de centro comercial, puesto que dentro de sus instalaciones hay cerca de cuatrocientos comercios. Un jardín botánico, dos supermercados, emporios de ropa de lujo, un bar de vinos, otro de caviar y uno de cervezas, un parque bajo techo, dos piscinas en la azotea para los pasajeros, esculturas de arte, más de cien restaurantes, un cine gratuito abierto las veinticuatro horas. Aunque no todo era un sueño, recibieron críticas por ser tan entretenido que las personas perdían los vuelos a propósito para poder hospedarse en el lujoso aeropuerto. Salones de masaje, gimnasios, un spa y salas de meditación.

Lincoln se subió al tobogán de cuatro pisos unas cuatro veces hasta que Carol lo golpeo… por eso y por hablar demasiado con una guía de aerolínea.

Lincoln y Carol estuvieron un buen rato viendo algunas tiendas, Lincoln compró regalos para su hermanita de seis años, Carol entro a una tienda de _Victoria's Secret_ y compró un bikini, después de eso hubo un horrible momento de tensión e incomodidad. Lincoln le compro a su hermana un modelo a escala de varios edificios de Singapur, era la forma en la que Lily perdonaba a Lincoln por irse tanto tiempo, y, además, regalos para su madre, quien era la razón por la que hoy en día era piloto.

La madre de Lincoln, Rita, estuvo veinte años en la Fuerza Aérea de Estados Unidos (USAF), alcanzando el rango de General. Su abuelo, Albert, fue capitán y piloto de _Thunderbolt_ II durante tormenta del desierto. Y Lincoln, que fue capitán, y estuvo en Irak y Afganistán.

Lincoln estuvo ocho años en la USAF, oficialmente lo primero que pilotó fue el pequeño DA40, un pequeño avión de una hélice, después estuvo pilotando el F22 _Raptor _y el F35 _Ligntning_ II, después de que fue derribado por una artillería enemiga, Lincoln dejo los cazas de ataque, y paso a pilotar aviones de gran envergadura como el C-5 _Galaxy_ y el gigantesco C-17 _Globemaster _III, y después, su antigua novia le ofreció un puesto muy jugoso en la aerolínea que la hizo CEO. Era un problema común para la USAF que las empresas privadas "robasen" a sus pilotos experimentados. No era posible culparlos, aunque eran pilotos importantes seguían recibiendo salario de militar, un salario bastante miserable, tenían familias igual que todo el mundo.

Lincoln firmo su baja y se unió a la única aerolínea con la que ha trabajado.

_Emirates Airlines_.

Y, aunque oficialmente el pequeño DA40 fue lo primero que Lincoln voló, no podía estar más erróneo.

En realidad, Lincoln comenzó a volar a la edad de catorce años cuando voló por primera vez el Cessna 177 de su madre. Lo usaba para dar paseos a sus amigos y a ciertos turistas que le pagaban ya que querían ver el lago Michigan. De hecho, le fue tan bien que… tuvo suerte por primera al tener una cita al volar.

Jamás en su vida podría olvidar a Belle Yates en toda su vida.

La familia de Lincoln estaba llena de pilotos… y como veía a su hermanita armar y desarmar sus modelos a escalas, ver que una niña de nueve años sabe calcular el nivel de un tanque de combustible y la duración de un vuelo era por lo menos, bastante impresionante, si Lily no se enamorase de otra cosa como… ¡Los Barcos! ¡Dios no quiera! O peor aún ¡Autos! La tradición aérea de los Loud estaba asegurada.

Lincoln y Carol se detuvieron a comer en uno de los restaurantes cuatro estrellas del aeropuerto, uno de ensaladas y comidas ligeras, pues, aunque el restaurante de mariscos orientales se veía muy bien, para un vuelo de trece horas a una altura de ocho mil metros a una velocidad de unos novecientos kilómetros por hora era un suicidio gástrico de proporciones bíblicas, y considerando de que el baño de los pilotos esta justo al lado de la cabina… Carol no tocaría esa comida ni con una pértiga… y Lincoln no tocaría la comida porque Carol lo golpearía con una pértiga.

Carol pidió una ensalada italiana, cuya base era el trigo, queso mozzarella, tomates cerezas, canónigos, salmón ahumando, vinagre y aceite de oliva, además de la sal y pimienta. Lincoln quería pedir una ensalada de anchoas, pero al solo mencionar la primera silaba del marisco Carol le apunto la vista cual águila al ratón. Así que decidió pedir una ensalada ahumada, que consiste de base en muchos tipos de lechuga: la romana, lechuga morada y la lechuga Simpson. Además, llevaba varios tajos de salmón ahumado y bacalao ahumado.

Aunque le hubiera gustado comer algo más fuerte, le ha de reconocer a Carol que todo estaba delicioso. Ambos querían pedir un buen vino tinto, pero ambos sabían que no podían beber antes de volar. Carol pidió un jugo de mango y Lincoln un jugo de naranja. La porción era buena, no como algunas ensaladas caras de Estados Unidos que las hacían con bisturí y después debías usarlo en tus venas al ver la cuenta del plato del tamaño de uno usado para las tazas de té.

—El de hoy será un vuelo largo…— comento Carol.

—Lo será, iré recoger el informe del clima dentro de poco, pero ya incluso el sábado me informaron que los vientos en Europa están demasiado fuertes, tendremos que hacer un ligero desvió por Escandinavia, curiosamente viajar por Siberia sería más tranquilo…

—Daremos entonces una curva exacta —la primera oficial lo afirmó.

—Si —dijo Lincoln—. No podemos retrasar el vuelo o las personas se irán a otras aerolíneas.

—¿Y no son libres para hacerlo? —la pregunta de Carol casi hace que Lincoln escupiese su bebida por esa afirmación.

—¿En serio debo explicarte lo malo de que perdamos clientes? Como si no estuviéramos en números rojos.

—Lo de perder clientes es trabajo de Ronnie, Stella y Clyde, ellos y todos los imbéciles de arriba.

—Estás hablando de nuestros amigos —Lincoln se concentró en devorar su ensalada.

—Sí, lo hago —Carol uso un cuchillo delgado para trocear el filete de salmón que había en su ensalada —, además, tal vez sean nuestros amigos, pero siguen siendo nuestros jefes.

—Hablas de ellos como si ya no hubiera confianza.

—Ya no hay confianza Lincoln, en este mundo ya solo quedan dos personas e las que confió, y estoy obligada a verte aún más que a mi propio padre.

—Carol… ni Ronnie, ni Stella ni Clyde son dueños de la aerolínea, ellos también tienen jefes a los que responder, además… tienes que admitir que las ideas de Clyde para atraer a más personas está funcionando. Sabes también como yo que no hace mucho volábamos un aparato que costaba más volarlo que el beneficio que da con los pasajeros… estábamos tan mal que casi despiden a Cookie y a Jordan.

—Eso no habría sido tan malo…— Susurro Carol.

—¿Que? —Este no alcanzo a escucharla.

—Nada, no importa…

—Además, hemos de reconocer que esas cosas contaminan como si no quisieran un mañana. Lo que digo es, ahora usamos a nuestros aviones para viajes largos entre países sobrepoblados lejanos a otros.

—Si volamos a sitios sobre poblados ¿Porque no vamos a Brasil por ejemplo? —era una pregunta sarcástica, tanto Carol como Lincoln sabían la respuesta. En Brasil no había mucho dinero para mover a un monstruo tan grande.

—Es obvio que cuando digo "sobrepoblado" también hablo de "y con dinero". China, Japón, Corea…

—Singapur…

—Está bien todo eso… pero los que más perdemos somos nosotros, tenemos que volar cada vez más, nuestras horas se alargan y pasamos hasta casi un mes fuera de casa. Además, la gente nos odia, cuando tienes razón, de las pocas veces que lo tienes, lo tienes, cuando se descubrió lo de los vuelos fantasmas que muchas aerolíneas hacían

—Ronnie nos consiguió un cheque obeso para que no le reclamásemos— Lincoln casi terminaba con su ensalada. —, además, entiendo que te refieras a otros de los nuestros como Becky y Nikki, pero no piensas también en los asistentes-

—Azafatas —tajó Carol, sabiendo de que a Lincoln no le gusta esa palabra. Ese fue el insulto que le decían a su madre en la academia de la fuerza aérea y sus primeros días de piloto… solo porque era una mujer.

—Las asistentes de vuelo— incomodo, Lincoln volvió a beber del vaso de naranja —, ellos también vuelan con nosotros, la tienen casi tan duro como nosotros.

—Cuando hay un accidente nadie culpa a las azafatas.

—Cuando hay un Accidente, nadie puede culpar a nadie, por eso se llama Accidente. Si fuera un Incidente técnicamente seria terrorismo, pero volviendo al punto; he visto muchas veces por las cámaras como Jordan, Dana o incluso hasta Miguel casi se quedan dormidos en pie. Pero ellos no reciben bonos como nosotros.

—Pues sí, pero nosotros nos matamos en una academia por cinco años por un motivo. Estamos calificados y tenemos horas de vuelo por un motivo. No estoy menospreciando su trabajo, pero el paramédico no puede hacer lo mismo que el cirujano, podría pasar todo el día diciéndote los motivos… pero…— Carol miro su reloj de pulsera que parecía a lo lejos, bastante caro… —, ya se nos hizo tarde.

Lincoln miro su reloj. Tampoco quería seguir con esa conversación.

—Cierto… — antes de que Lincoln pudiera sacar su tarjeta y sin darse cuenta, Carol, ya había puesto un billete de doscientos euros en la mesa. Carol tomo su maleta y su chaqueta que había puesto en el espaldar de la silla y salió del restaurante, Lincoln condescendientemente la siguió.

Ambos ahora se dirigirán a la oficina de planificación, donde ya debería encontrase el resto de la tripulación.

II

Eran las ocho y diez de la mañana. Carol y Lincoln solo tuvieron que mostrar su identificación en el control de aduanas y automáticamente pasaron en control de seguridad. Llegaron a una oficina donde estaba el equipo que revisaba a los pilotos, pero eran dos salas separadas. Para el caso de Carol eran todas mujeres, dos de ellas tenían dos 9mm en sus cinturones y una placa en su pecho, además de uniforme negro, chaleco antibalas, gorra, y botas, además de pantalones ajustados, no por comodidad si no que era más fácil moverse con ellos.

—Buenos días Carol —Dijo una de las mujeres armadas, una que al parecer tenia orígenes hindúes.

—Buenos días Ruby —Carol le entrego su credencial y pasaporte a una de las mujeres sentadas frente a un escritorio, coloco su maleta encima de la mesa. La oficial Ruby tomo la maleta y la puso encima de una banda transportadora que la llevo dentro de una máquina de rayos equis. La otra oficial que estaba detrás de la maquina vio por una pantalla el interior.

—Limpio —dijo esta misma.

Carol se quitó la chaqueta, Ruby le puso delante una bandeja y Carol comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta. En la bandeja puso su teléfono, su reloj, sus aretes, sus tacones y su reloj. Ruby tomo los tacones de Carol y los aprecio por un instante.

—Cielos… ¡Mira estas bellezas! —las otras oficiales también le dieron una ojeada a los _Channel_ de Carol.

—Gracias —Carol se detuvo frente a una balanza y extendió los brazos, Ruby se acercó a ella con un detector de metales. Comenzó a pasearlo por todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Como siempre todo iba normal.

—Listo, inspección pasada —dijo Ruby.

Ya una de las agentes había puesto en el manifiesto electrónico de vuelo a Carol como la primera oficial del vuelo SG 9029 Singuapur-Londres. Le devolvieron sus cosas y su pasaporte británico, se arregló y salió junto con su equipaje directo a la terminal de _Emirates._

Ambos se encontraron afuera y se dirigieron a la sala de planificación. Una vez que llegaron, en la recepción, una mujer le dio a Lincoln una carpeta con el nombre del vuelo, su ruta y destino, se sentaron en los sofás, muy cómodos, por cierto, cuero de Estonia, muy fino.

Si todo iba bien, ya que _Changi_ tiene una de las mejores coordinaciones del mundo, las asistentes de vuelo deberían llegar en cualquier momento. El avión debería también estar preparado, aunque eso ultimo lo decidía Lincoln. Carol no conocía a nadie más profesional que el capitán Lincoln Loughead, pero a veces ella pensaba que era un paranoico de la seguridad.

Una vez tardaron tres horas en salir de Tokio porque durante su inspección encontró un tornillo en el suelo. Resulto que ni era del avión, solo era uno de los muchos tornillos de repuesto que había en las cajas de herramientas de los mecánicos y técnicos del avión. Pero aun así Lincoln obligo a los técnicos a inspeccionar el avión tres veces más. Gracias a él, su avión en específico tenía un blanco en la espalda en el aeropuerto de Tokio, y los imbéciles siempre retrasan su revisión. No sabía si maldecir a Lincoln por ser un Hipocondriaco… ese era el problema de los estadounidenses.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, e ingresaron dos mujeres ya arregladas con el característico uniforme de _Emirates_ color caqui, sombrero rojo y bufanda blanca debajo de este, ambas usaban tacones… se trataban de Jordan y Kat.

—Hola Lincoln —dijo Jordan. Este le devolvió el saludo, Jordan después miro a Carol —, hola Carol.

—Soy Primera Oficial para ti… aza- aeromoza Jordan

—el tono de Carol hizo que el ambiente se volviera tenso.

—Está bien ser un poco más informal si no hemos iniciado aun, ¿No te parece Carol? —dijo Lincoln, intentando calma un poco el viento.

—Lo que sea… —de uno de los compartimentos de su maleta, Jordan y Kat se sentaron en uno de los numerosos sofás cerca de Lincoln.

—Oye Lincoln —dijo Kat—, ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? —Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, noto que Carol lo miro de reojo por un segundo.

—Bueno… entretenido diría yo —Lincoln cruzo las piernas y junto las manos, la razón por la que Carol siempre habría creído que Lincoln era alguien muy confiable es que en realidad era excesivamente malo para guardar un secreto… o al menos, ser discreto.

—Entiendo… —Kat asintió y dijo: —, pero solo una cosa…

—¿Si?

—¿Cuál era el nombre de esta «entretenido»? —preguntó Jordan al momento de que esta misma y Kat estallaran en risa, Carol dio una corta sonrisa.

Lincoln al verse acorralado y sin más que ocultar solo pudo decir: —Myla…

—Entonces… ¿Cuántos años tenía esta Myla? —preguntó Kat —, ¿diecinueve? ¿veinte? ¿veintiuno? —Kat vio como un espasmo ligero y sutil paso por el cuerpo de Lincoln cuando dijo la última cifra—, veintiuno entonces— Kat se rio un poco más fuerte, Lincoln era demasiado predecible.

Después de varios minutos, de a pocos grupos fueron llegando los restantes miembros de la tripulación. Después de Kat y Jordan llegaron Cookie, Mollie y Christina. Después Whitney, Dana y Teri; se escucharon risas cuando Benny, Mandee y Jackie se acercaron a la puerta y cruzaron, un minuto después habían llegado Miguel, Mashari Parvana y Fiona. Por ultimo llegaron Bianca y su hermana hija de otra raza Sooyoung. La tripulación estaba completa.

De toda la tripulación… Lincoln solo conocía a cinco personas incluyendo a Carol.

La tripulación de un avión es bastante rotativa. Es decir, no es la misma tripulación siempre en el mismo vuelo, es la aerolínea quien decide la tripulación dependiendo de los turnos y las horas de descanso de cada uno… o al menos así era… hasta que Clyde, uno de los ejecutivos de alto rango, tuvo una idea, como prácticamente no había confianza entre los asistentes de vuelo unos a otros, decidió que formaría tripulaciones permanentes. De hecho, se estaba haciendo un estudio experimental con toda la aerolínea.

Que una tripulación entera tuviera las mismos turnos y horas de descanso hacia los mismos destinos.

A pesar de que creía que era una idea con muy buenas intenciones, Lincoln ya tenía un presentimiento de que la idea iba a fallar por muchos motivos. Para empezar, todos son de distintas nacionalidades, por lo que a la hora de visitar a sus respectivas familias sería un caos total. Que después se formarían grupos cerrados y cuando alguien nuevo llegue seria tratado como alguien que robo el trabajo de su compañero.

Y una larga lista de "porqués" y "peros" apoyada por Carol y Ronnie. Puede que sea con estas dos con las que tiene más diferencia… pero coinciden en que la preparación y experiencia de Lincoln son bastante acertadas la inmensa mayoría de las veces.

Lincoln, después de revisar la carpeta, alzo la vos y todos le prestaron atención. Era hora de iniciar el plan de vuelo, a pesar de que era alguien juguetón, amable y comprensivo, un capitán es una tarea de mucha responsabilidad que debe ser cumplida a la perfección, debía dejarle en claro a la tripulación de que él estaba al mando, pues la cadena de mando era imprescindible durante el vuelo.

—Como saben, nuestro vuelo inicia su partida en exactamente… —Lincoln miro su reloj—, ciento veinte minutos y contando. Nuestro destino es Londres, al aeropuerto de _Heathrow_— Hubo muchos suspiros… muchos tenían ganas de llegar a _Gatwick_ puesto que _Heathrow_ era de los aeropuertos más congestionados de Europa, cada vez que iban hacia allá, siempre salían con retraso—… si lo sé, sé que el destino es un sitio pesado, pero como siempre daremos nuestro ciento diez por ciento. Volaremos dando una curvatura sobre Siberia y Escandinavia, viajar en el norte es más seguro, hay demasiados vientos en el sur, de hecho, muchos vuelos fueron retrasados o bien cancelados… en fin, será un viaje de trece horas con clima templado, pero me ha llegado este reporte...

Lincoln saco uno de los papeles de la carpeta y siguió hablando:

—Que dice que, puede haber vientos fuertes, Siberia puede cambiar de frio a infierno blanco de la nada, si eso pasa tendré que usar los motores a toda máquina, lo que significa que después tendré que volaremos lento para ahorrar combustible, significaría retraso de una hora, inclusive dos…

Hubo otros suspiros, pero Lincoln sabía que esto era normal. También hablaron sobre otros temas, recordándoles que cualquier situación fuera de lo ordinario deberán hablar con Christina, quien es la asistente de vuelo de mayor rango.

—Muy bien… dentro de unos… cuarenta minutos pueden ir abordando, recuerden usar su identificación para pasar los controles de seguridad— Lincoln dio por finalizada la reunión.

Carol se dirigió a tomar un café y a comprar una cosa en una farmacia, le dijo a Lincoln que lo vería en la cabina. Lincoln por otro lado fue a uno de los controles lejanos para entrar directamente al patio de afuera, si bien no era lo común, los pilotos tienen la autorización de las entidades aeroportuarias de revisar el avión personalmente. Sobretodo uno como este… ya que era el avión asignado por la aerolínea.

Además de su avión favorito. Su "precioso".

El Airbus A380.

III

El monstruo gigante de trescientas toneladas, dos pisos, cuatro turbinas, dieciocho ruedas, cinco trenes de aterrizaje, ochenta metros de envergadura y setenta y tres metros de largo.

El «bebe» de Lincoln.

Casi nadie sabía que los aviones, al igual que los barcos, son bautizados con nombres… por insistencia más que nada, a Lincoln se le permitió bautizar el A380 de matrícula A6-DDF fue implantado con el nombre de: _Cloudstalker_.

Lincoln estaba parado frente a él, con una gran sonrisa y ambas manos a la cintura. Era un niño admirando su juguete de trescientos cuarenta millones de dólares.

El **Airbus A380** es el avión de pasajeros más grande del mundo. Antes de despegar, Lincoln se quedaba un buen rato viéndolo, confiaba en el… y el confiaba en Lincoln… casi cuatro años siendo su capitán, y antes de eso era su primer oficial. A Lincoln le encantaba mirarlo… y por supuesto, pilotarlo. No era una tarea sencilla tener en un su mano tal envergadura y la vida de un número de pasajeros promedio de al menos doscientas personas cincuenta personas.

—¿Eh? ¿Capitán? —Lincoln sacudió su cabeza y el presto atención a Joy, el Director de Rotación. La "rotación" es el proceso de preparar al avión para despegar.

—Sí, claro Joy, comencemos— Lincoln siguió a Joy.

Lo primero que Lincoln vio fue a un grupo de hombres conectando los gruesos cables de energía al avión, muy cerca del tren delantero de dos ruedas. Como los motores estaban apagados para evitar que gasten el combustible mientras el suministro es llenado, se usan estos gigantes cables para la energía del avión como son las luces intermitentes y el aire acondicionado.

Lincoln pudo ver a lo lejos como se acercaba un camión extensor. Era el camión de la comida. Por muchas razones —la mayoría evidentes— la comida no puede quedarse almacenada en el avión.

A continuación, llego uno de los camiones más importantes de todos… el camión de limpieza, dentro de este, había unas al menos unas treinta personas, en sus manos haba varios instrumentos como escobas, trapeadores, pulidoras y aspiradoras. No solo limpiaban los pasillos y asientos del avión, también limpiaban la zona de carga y demás zonas no accesibles.

Los de limpieza comenzaron a barrer el piso, aspirar y pulir los asientos de cuero, pulir las pantallas, las mesas, ingresaron al baño y lo limpiaron hasta el punto que alguien podría comer en él, vaciaron las papeleras, se llevaron las prendas sucias. Inclusive entraron a la cabina del avión para limpiarla. Un equipo de limpieza de un avión era de los más rápidos y eficiente del mundo. Una vez que terminaron, las treinta personas solo tardaron veintisiete minutos en limpiar absolutamente todo el avión. Joy subió junto con Lincoln para supervisar el resultado.

Impecable como siempre. Cabe destacar, que el trabajo de un piloto no es encargarse del mantenimiento del avión —y en muchos sitios esto está prohibido— puesto que de eso se encarga el Director de Rotación —Joy en este caso—, pero a Lincoln le gustaba personalmente ver que su avión estuviese listo y sin fallas, siempre que el director de rotación no estuviese en contra, Lincoln podía acompañarle.

Después de esto, tanto Joy como un grupo de hombres con chalecos naranjas empezaron revisar los aspectos de seguridad y calidad, tambaleaban los asientos para ver que no estuviesen flojos, los revisaban detenidamente para asegurarse de que ninguno estuviera rasgado; probar si los baños funcionasen perfectamente, revisaron los cinturones de seguridad, probaron el flujo del aire acondicionado, este era un aspecto muy importante, el aire acondicionado facilitaba también el oxígeno en el avión durante el vuelo, pero es que este en ningún momento podía apagarse.

Después de asegurarlo todo y en todos los aspectos, todos bajaron.

—Hemos perdido mucho tiempo— comento Joy.

—Sí, así es— Lincoln estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Se supone que deberían haber despegado ayer, pero la compañía dio la orden de repintar el avión, cosa que se hizo el día de ayer. Pintar un avión de gran envergadura requiere de al menos de unas cien personas, el motivo es que la pintada no puede durar más de un día, ya que un avión en tierra le hace perder dinero a la aerolínea, por suerte, estaban en uno de los mejores aeropuertos del mundo, todo el proceso de pintado lo hicieron en solo dieciocho horas.

Lincoln vio que se acercaba el camión de combustible. Un A380 llega a tragar hasta cerca de doscientas cincuenta toneladas de combustible… pero hay un gigante "pero" en el proceso de este. Comúnmente siempre se ha creído que siempre se llena el avión a tope, esto es incorrecto por motivos como que aumenta el peso del avión o el combustible es demasiado costoso como para llenarlo en un vuelo de tres horas, por ejemplo, se llenaba el tanque de combustible dependiendo del número de pasajeros, el peso del equipaje, la carga a bordo y la distancia a volar. Por eso mismo el camión de combustible era de los últimos en retirarse, por los viajeros que comprasen un boleto de último minuto. Si piensas que una persona promedia que pesa entre ochenta y noventa kilos no influye, es un error, todo el peso del avión está muy calculado.

El pequeño camión —de comida— similar a una cava se elevaba con resorte especial que hacia extender su altura hasta llegar a la de las puertas. El equipo de dispensa empezó a cargar los alimentos dentro del avión, un avión lujoso como este llega a tener hasta su propia cocina y también un gigantesco y muy variado bar. Sin embargo, no solo entregaban la comida, también entregaban los utensilios y demás productos desechables, lo más difícil era surtir la primera clase, por la inmensa cantidad de suministros que se necesitaban. Cabe destacar que cada aerolínea surte sus propios aviones, aunque igualmente cada equipo de seguridad de los aeropuertos revisa los surtidos. A _Emirates,_ por ejemplo, se le prohibió seguir dando cuchillos metálicos con filo a sus pasajeros de primera clase, incluso si estos no tenían mucho filo.

El camión cisterna llego y este empezó a surtir al avión toda el agua —previamente purificada— para los lavamanos y los inodoros. No hacía falta hacer un vacío residual ya que ya se había hecho antes de que el avión fuera pintado, y hablando de eso, Lincoln ya comprobó que todo era perfecto. El color blanco estaba intacto, las letras doradas de la compañía en los costados y rojas por debajo estaban perfectas, además de la gran bandera de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos en la aleta. No cabía duda de que los pintores eran muy profesionales.

Ruedas… revisadas, ya hacía tres meses desde que todo el juego de neumáticos fue cambiado. Amortiguadores listos. La aviónica (La electrónica del avión) fue revisada inmediatamente después de su pintada, y por mucho que ha Lincoln le gustaría verificar todo, él sabe tanto de electrónica como Bryan Adams de BTS.

Los motores seguían apagados, Carol en cualquier momento entraría en la cabina y encendería el avión. Lincoln pidió prestados unos auriculares y se los puso. Y entonces espero…

.

.

.

Carol y los otros dieciséis asistentes de vuelos llegaron cerca de la puerta de embarque. Como el avión ya estaba posicionado, al operario de rampa empezó a mover el túnel de salida directo a la puerta principal delantera, las puertas estaban en ambos lados, en este caso se conectó a la puerta. Una vez que el operario le aviso a uno de los trabajadores técnicos que se encontraban dentro del avión, este abrió la puerta del avión. El operario le aviso a Carol que ya podían entrar al avión, Carol fue la primera en entra, de inmediato sintió el frio del aire acondicionado.

No necesitaba decirles que hacer a las aeromozas puesto que por mucho que Christina no era de su agrado, ha de reconocer que ella es muy profesional. Razón por la cual fue ascendida rápidamente hasta llegar a ser aeromoza de la primera clase.

Christina empezó a dirigir a toda su escuadrilla y comenzó a hablar: —Conocen sus posiciones. A trabajar damas…— en ese instante miguel tosió —, y caballero…— eso provoco unas risas, solo de juego, si bien había aeromozas que no se llevaban bien, casi no había ninguna que ódiese a Miguel… casi.

Christina, Teri y Fiona eran las aeromozas de la primera clase… la clase más fácil por la reducida —y exclusiva— cantidad de pasajeros.

Miguel era aeromozo encargado exclusivamente del bar y las bebidas, también era un certificado catador de vinos.

Jordan, Dana y Kat eran las aeromozas de la clase ejecutiva.

El resto de las nueve aeromozas eran de clase económica/turista. La peor clase por la cantidad de asientos que había.

Ser aeromoza en _Emirates_ era las tareas más difíciles y agotadores del mundo… y lo era ser aeromoza en general. Tener que caminar con tacones de un lado a otro, atender a clientes imbéciles y exigentes, horas de trabajo infernales. Pero lo pero era… la apariencia. _Emirates_ era una aerolínea de alta categoría, su nivel se veía reflejado en su personal, cada atuendo era hecho a medida, cada cabello debía tener un peinado especifico, lápiz labial rojo y sombra de ojos negra.

Y como alguna tuviera un poco manchado de uniforme, podría darse por despedida.

Abecés había supervisores ocultos disfrazas de pasajeros para comprobar el nivel de las aeromozas.

Se supone que esto es un secreto… pero Lincoln se los dijo. Y él lo sabía ya que la aerolínea desconfiaba siempre de una aeromoza, pero tenían a los pilotos en pedestales.

Lamentablemente Lincoln solo hizo empeorar la situación —Como Carol le había dicho—, y ahora la tripulación trabajaba con aun más presión y paranoia más de la usual. Lincoln se sintió muy mal después de eso, pero Carol le decía que lo hecho ya estaba, y aun el mismo sabiendo, no podía cambiar la opinión de los supervisores… de hecho, ni el mismo sabía quiénes eran.

Christina subió las escaletas para llegar al segundo piso. en cualquier momento acoplarían la pasarela para los de primera clase. El resto de las aeromozas empezó a preparar los carros con cafés, bocadillos y demás productos consumibles. Revisaron los baños y confirmaron que el equipo de surtido había puesto los papeles higiénicos, los jabones anti bacterias y desinfectantes.

Carol subió al segundo piso, después giro hacia la izquierda y otra vez a izquierda para detenerse frente a la cabina. La puerta de la cabina estaba blindada, y solo se podía acceder a ella con una huella dactilar o con una tarjeta especial que obtienen las personas de limpieza, Carol presiono su pulgar sobre el lector y la puerta se abrió, ingresó a la espaciosa cabina.

La cabina de A380 era de las más espaciosas que había, en parte gracias a la modernización de la aviónica, lo que hacía que los instrumentos de vuelo estuvieran bastante computarizados y equipados en la cabina de cristal (Las pantallas electrónicas que daban las lecturas del avión). Carol puso su equipaje en un compartimento que casi tocaba el suelo equipado para los pilotos. Abrió otro compartimento que estaba arriba del de equipaje y miro la caja fuerte; Carol ingreso los números de la contraseña: 1216. Carol se sentó en el asiento a la derecha. Como los cables que estaban conectados externamente daban electricidad al avión ella podía usar la radio.

En ese instante un llamado fue hecho a la radio de Carol. Carol se colocó los gigantes auriculares con un micrófono integrado. Al momento de ponérselos recibió un llamado: —Conejo blanco a reina de hielo_…_— Carol contesto inmediatamente.

—Aquí reina de hielo a asalta cunas— Carol movió su cuerpo hacia el frente para ver a Lincoln parado abajo en el patio con ambas manos a la cadera y meneando la cabeza en negación mientras mantenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Enciende el avión Carol.

—A la orden capitán.

Carol miro el panel de control hacia arriba. Un avión (relativamente) moderno como este se enciende de la siguiente manera:

Carol activo un pequeño interruptor que encendió la batería del avión. Era a batería que encendía los interruptores y las luces de bajo nivel, después presiono el botón de la APU, este botón boto se ilumino dando a indicar que estaba listo, Carol lo presiono. Ahora se podía escuchar el sonido característico de la presión de aire, como un silbido. Era la APU que estaba justo al final del avión.

Ahora que el avión tenia energía suficiente presiono los cuatro botones que encendían las baterías de las turbinas. Era una batería distinta por cada motor, este monstruo tenía cuatro y es por ello que se le llama _Avión Tetra Reactor_.

Lincoln pudo ver desde afuera como las turbinas comenzaban a girar lentamente. Aun no estaban encendidas, solo que estaban recibiendo corriente.

Carol vio en la pantalla que le indicaban el estado de las turbinas como estas alcanzaban muy prontamente 5% de su capacidad. Ahora Carol encendió la batería de la bomba de aceite, y después, encendió la bomba de aceite. Ahora solo había que esperar a que las turbinas cargasen su funcionalidad al 20% para finalmente encenderlas. La turbina 1 llego a la medida correspondiente. Carol empujo una palanca y abrió el paso de combustible hacia la turbina, ahora si estaba encendida. El sonido de la turbina comenzó a volverse más fuerte. Posteriormente hizo lo mismo con las otras tres. Carol uso una palanca para dejar en neutro las turbinas en potencia mínima, ya que debían calentarse durante diez minutos.

El sistema hidráulico de la aviónica nivelo automáticamente la velocidad de estas para que girasen al mismo tiempo y a la misma velocidad. Varios inspectores se acercaron a las turbinas para comprobar su estado. Lincoln también lo hizo.

Había un mito que decía que estar cerca de una turbina podía succionarte hacia ella. No era del todo falso, la turbina tendría que estar a su máxima capacidad y una persona a unos pocos metros de distancia. Es decir, en pleno vuelo. Pero evidentemente cuando estaba en el aeropuerto… la respuesta era no.

Lincoln vio en perfecto estado las turbinas. Giraran como correspondían.

Joy se acercó a él.

—Está todo listo capitán— dijo Joy, Lincoln vio que las rampas del equipaje estaban abajo… el equipo de acomodado estaba listo.

—Iré a abordar… que los pasajeros hagan lo mismo…

—Si señor— Joy le aviso a la oficina de anuncios.

Esta inmediatamente llamo a los pasajeros.

Dentro del terminal se pudo escuchar la voz de una mujer por medio de los altavoces en las cómodas zonas de espera.

**¡Pasajeros del vuelo 9029 de **_**Emirates Airlines**_** con destino a Londres Inglaterra por favor de iniciar el abordaje!**


End file.
